


Time for a Change

by TrashYatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, ValentinesDay2019, lonashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashYatt/pseuds/TrashYatt
Summary: Valentine's Day one shot. :)





	Time for a Change

It’s been a few years since Luna and Gladion started dating, and it’s been relatively peaceful. A few fights here and there, but that’s to be expected considering that he isn’t the best to convey his feelings, nor show them properly. Luna had traveled to Kanto with her mother and twin brother, Sol for a few days, attending a party for some of their old friends, which gave him the time to think things through and plan a few things. Sitting in their home, he kept staring blankly at the wall, thinking hard what to do for the coming Valentines day. As much as Luna told him that she didn’t need anything, he knew she would be upset if he didn’t do anything for her, so the previous years, he always got her a bouquet of roses. And a really badly put together apology by him for ‘forgetting’ to plan on anything that day. Luna always told him that it was fine, and that Aether can’t really run on it’s own, being the understanding girl he always knew. Though, this year, he had cleaned his schedule for the day. He didn’t know what to do, but it had to be big. Sitting there, staring blankly at the white wall in front of him, his mind going through everything that Luna liked about Alola, and the places she adored the most. It was a hard task, as she liked literally everything about Alola, despite the warm summer days at times, when the heatwave hit and lingered for a while. Though, he couldn’t do much about the weather, being quite used to it.

He let out a soft sigh, hanging his head. «What can i do to make the day unforgettable…?» he muttered to himself.

Gladion had noticed that Lillie had been dropping subtle hints to Hau about a lot of things, but there was one thing she always dropped on the guy. Luckily for him, he never got them right, which just made Lillie quite annoyed at times. He got up from the chair and started to pace around the living room, just thinking, figuring out what he should do and how he should do it.

_ There had to be roses, no question about it. _

_ Maybe a fancy dinner in Malie City? _

_ A trip to any of the meadows? Maybe Poni Wilds to do some stargazing? _

Rubbing his temples, he let out a soft groan. She were going to be in Kanto for a few more days, so he had some time to figure it out properly. Clearing his mind as much as possible, he focused his attention to get something to eat, slowly finding his way over to the kitchen.

_ Should i get her one of those fancy chocolate boxes? _

He sighed, loudly and hung his head again. «I hate Valentines Day...» he muttered to himself, lightly growling.

* * *

Luna had been back in Alola for two days, and Valentines day were this day. Gladion had told her that he would be at the office, burying himself in work as usual. Luna didn’t react to it when he told her that, and just nodded, knowing it would be like any other day. Him keeping his nose in a mountain of documents and emails, and get home with a bouquet of roses to her, apologizing as usual. She were at their home, making herself some hot Tapu Cocoa while keeping her attention on her Sylveon, who were being lazy and sprawled out in a chair, looking very comfortable. She let out a soft sigh, taking a sip of the hot cocoa, forgetting for a second that it’s newly made and quite hot, burning her tongue. It was early evening, as the sky had started to turn orange as she kept her eyes out of the windows.

«Ow ow...Hot! Hot!» she muttered to herself, fanning her mouth with her hand.

Standing there, leaned over the kitchen counter with the cup on hand, she slowly sipped on it, watching the Pikipeks fly across the garden of theirs, minding their own business, as well as her Floreges where in the garden, tending the flowers. While standing there, watching the bird pokemons and her pokemon go on about, a Crobat flew over to the window, hovering around a little while crying, getting her attention.

«Gladion’s Crobat…?» she muttered, leaving the cup at the counter and walked over, opening the glass door. «Hello there, Crobat. Wandering around alone?» she asked it.

It gave a soft cry, letting go of an envelope to her as it flew over her head. Luna were looking at the envelope, catching it in mid air, looking at it in surprise. She glanced up at the pokemon, which gave a soft, content cry to her. She looked down at the envelope again, opening it up and found a small note inside of it.

_ Dress up and meet me at Ula’ula Meadow. _

Luna got even more confused, as that was the only thing that were written on it. She shrugged and thanked the pokemon for giving it to her. «Thank you, Crobat...Now fly back to Gladion. He has a tendency to worry about you being away for to long.» she said, giving the pokemon a soft smile. The pokemon gave a cry and flew off, but not before scaring off a few Pikipeks from the roof of the place.

Luna closed the glass door, letting her Florges continue to be in the garden until she got ready, but before leaving the kitchen, she called back her Sylveon into its pokeball, knowing it would try and get in the fridge if left alone. Putting that pokeball back into her bag, she walked upstairs, going to get dressed for whatever Gladion had planned now. She found the usual little black dress, fully knowing that he liked how it were form fitting on her, hugging her curves. Before getting it on, she took a quick shower, getting her hair dried up and putting on a natural makeup look. Keeping her hair down as she got into some underwear and then the strapless black dress. She struggled a little, muttering that she need to lose weight, which was the usual cursing whenever she hadn’t worn any of her clothes for a while. It took a lot of wiggling and tugging to get it over her bust and hips, but she eventually got it on, and closed the zipper, which was on the side, and not the back. Standing in front of the mirror a little, making sure it was sitting right on her, she sighed loudly, shaking her head.

«Whatever...I’m not getting out of this again.» she muttered to herself.

Finding some black pumps, putting them on, she found a matching purse to the entire outfit, it being black on black, with the purse having a few golden accents on it. Putting on some jewelry he had gotten her throughout the years, she got her wallet, and three of her pokemon. Her Primarina, Lopunny and her newest member of the team, an Alolan Vulpix, that she got from Lillie as a Christmas gift last year. She put the pokeballs into the purse and made sure her hair were looking alright, picking up a hair tie just in case she wanted to do something with it on the way over to Ula’ula Island. Before she fully walked out, she hurried back to her bag, grabbing the pager up, as there was no walkable path over to the meadow. Finally walking out, and over to the marine, she got a ticket and boarded the ferry that would take her over. She got a few looks while sitting on the ferry, though, it was something she had gotten used to. Dating the CEO of Aether, she felt she needed to keep a certain standard of ‘fancy’ to be accepted, both from the people in Alola, the employees at Aether and Gladion’s family over all.

* * *

The ferry got to Malie City, and she walked out, and started to walk down the street. A few of the former Team Skull members noticed her and catcalled her a few times, at least until one told them to stop, as she were Gladion’s girl. Once they knew that, they stopped but kept looking at her with big eyes, following her movements when she started on Route 11. She paged a Mudsdale as she saw Route 12 appearing in front of her. The pokemon appeared and she got on, starting on the route. It was hard to hold onto the gear, being in a dress and high heels weren’t the most appropriate outfit for something like this. She kept herself on the pokemon until Route 15, when she had to get off and call for Lapras at the small beach that were there. Not wanting to ruin her shoes, she took them off and got down to the beach, paged for the Lapras. It appeared after a few minutes, and she climbed on. As the pokemon started to find its way through the water route, she started to wonder what Gladion had been planning, as she could remember him telling her that he would be busy with paperwork all day.

Getting to Route 16, she thanked the Lapras for not going to fast across the waters around the route, giving it a pokebean as a thank you. It gave her a pleasant cry before taking off, leaving her at the beach on Route 16. Luna found her way up to the PMC and dusted off her the sand from her feet before putting the shoes on again, straightening up the dress, making sure it was sitting right on her and that her rear or chest were still covered up. Walking towards the meadow, she ran her hand through her hair, a little before stopping, seeing Gladion’s Umbreon sitting there, holding a rose in its mouth. The pokemon noticed her and got up from it’s rear, standing up and gave her a muffled cry.

Luna smiled softly and approached it, squatting down to it. «Hello, Umbreon. Is your trainer in there?» she asked. The pokemon nodded as she put her hands out, the pokemon dropping the rose on her hands. «Thank you.~» she said and gently patted it’s head. She then noticed that the pokemon had a red bow around its neck. «Oh my, Umbreon. Ain’t you looking handsome.~» she said, giving it a few scratched under its chin. It was wagging its tail, letting out a soft murr as she scratched it softly.

Silvally then came fast approaching, looking quite proud as it got over to her. Luna got up on her feet before the artificial pokemon were in front of her, greeting it lightly. It stopped, gave a low, soft growl at her before shoving the bouquet of roses into her face. Luna looked a little dumbfounded, the petals flying everywhere and ending getting a few tangled in her hair. She sighed silently and took the bouquet, saying ‘thank you’ to the pokemon, followed by a soft giggle when she noticed it’s very proud stance. The Umbreon were just giving off a cry that sounded like a sigh, shaking its head. Umbreon started to walk off a little, stopping a few feet in front of them, giving off a cry for her to follow. Silvally turned around and as Luna started to walk, Silvally proudly walked beside her. Walking into the meadow, she picked a few of the rose petals out of her hair, at least the ones she found find. Silvally were walking proudly beside her, and when Umbreon accelerated, running off a little, Luna stopped, noticing Gladion in the distance, looking slightly panicked, rubbing the temples of his. He were looking quite fancy in the suit of his, even more so, which impressed her since he hated valentines day.

Luna giggled softly and walked over. «Gladion?»

He flinched and looked over at her with big eyes, which only grew bigger when he looked her down, a blush appearing on his cheeks. «You actually came...» he muttered, followed by a soft sigh.

«Of course i came. What do you take me for?» she replied, putting her free hand on her hip.

Gladion nodded, letting out a sheepish chuckle. «Heh...Sorry.» he replied, looking at Silvally, who were still looking quite proud, puffing its chest out even more when it noticed that Gladion were looking at it. Gladion just narrowed his eyes at the pokemon, shaking his head slightly at it.

«Thank you for the roses.» she said, walking up to him, giving him a light peck on his cheek.

«Glad you like them...Luckily Silvally didn’t break them when he ran off with the bouquet.» he said, noticing a few rose petals in her hair. «He did that…?» he asked.

Luna laughed softly. «Silvally shoved the bouquet in my face, but i’m fine, and the roses will be fine with a little water.» she replied.

«At least you are okay.» he replied, picking out one from the top of her head, letting of go beside her. The petal slowly falling down to the ground.

«Why are we here?» she asked, looking around, not seeing anything that would be to different from the meadow itself.

Gladion moved over to her right side, presenting his arm to her. «May i?» he replied, giving her a soft smile.

«Well...I’m already here, so why not?» she replied, linking her arm with his.

He nodded and started to guide her down the path, making her more curious the further down they got. Umbreon and Silvally were following behind them silently, Silvally just looking at it’s trainer and Luna, still being proud of giving her the bouquet of roses. At the end of the path he were leading her down, she saw a neatly decorated table, with two chairs, a pair of lit up candles and an unopened bottle of some wine. James, the butler of the Aether mansion were there, greeting them, bowing deeply, gesturing for them to take a seat. Gladion guided her over to her seat, pulled the chair out for her. Luna smiled widely, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks, feeling quite lucky that Gladion had been planning something for once. She got over, and sat down, Gladion pushing the chair closer to the table before he got over to the other side, sitting down there. James, the butler, came over and took the bottle of wine and presented it to her, telling her a little about it. Luna didn’t understand, but she politely nodded and accepted when he offered to pour something into her glass. James got something into her glass and moved over to Gladion’s side, pouring something into his as well before taking the bottle with him, walking off a little.

Luna watched James walk off a little before she took the glass on hand, looking over at Gladion. «So...How long have you been planning this? You did tell me that you were going to be busy today.»

«A while.» he muttered, looking over at Silvally who had laid down for a nap, with Umbreon laying beside it, snoozing as well. He sighed. «I was sure that Silvally would ruin everything when he stole the bouquet and ran off.» he added, glaring at the pokemon.

Luna chuckled softly. «He just wanted to help out. Don’t be mad at him.» she said softly, taking a sip of the wine, finding the taste pleasing. «Oh! It’s sweet.» she exclaimed.

«You don’t like bitter wine.» he said.

«True. Someone needs to level out the bitterness of yours.~» she replied, giving him a playful wink.

He scoffed. «I’ll let that remark slide for the day...» he said, giving her a smirk.

«Don’t deny it. You know it’s true.~» she replied to him, giving him a sweet smile.

They chatted for a little, Luna trying to drag some information out of him about how long he had been planning this, and when he managed to pull it all together. Gladion didn’t give out any major detail about it, but let her know that he had been having the entire day off, just to get this set up and ready. Luna were quite impressed, and had so far pulled it off without any fail, despite Silvally wanting to help out earlier, which she found both funny and sweet of the pokemon. It just wanted to help it’s trainer. James walked over and asked if he should get the food out for them. Gladion looked over at Luna, who nodded, humming softly. Gladion then nodded at James, who gave a nod back, backing off slightly before turning around, walking off to get the food that were ordered for them. He arrived a little later with a plate on each hand, placing one in front of Luna first, then one in front of Gladion, giving them a bow before he walked off again. Luna looked at the food a little, getting more and more impressed that he actually had something planned for once, and it wasn’t just a simple bouquet of flowers.

«Not within your taste?» he asked, seeing that she were looking at the food, a little to long for his liking, making him think something went wrong.

«Oh, no. I’m just impressed.» she said, smiling sweetly as she picked up the cutlery, starting to eat.

* * *

After the dinner, they chatted for a while longer, sipping on the wine before he got up from the chair, walking over to her side. He reached out for her. «May i?» he asked.

Luna smiled warmly and placed her hand in his. «I guess.~» she murmured.

She got up from the chair, and he guided her with him away from the table a little, turning her toward him as he placed his hand on her waist. Luna placed her hand on his shoulder, while he held her other gently, yet firmly in his other. Despite there being no music playing, he started to move, guiding her with him gently. They kept their eyes locked at each other for a while, at least until Luna looked away with a soft smile, the faint blush getting more visible on her cheeks, feeling herself getting timid from the situation, yet loving every second of it. Gladion couldn’t help himself to smile, seeing the timid side of hers kick in, which was a rare sight, and usually for his eyes only. He gave her a few twirls, hearing her soft giggles, which was just her way of telling him that she were enjoying herself. While giving her another twirl, he pulled her close before she could fully turn around to face him. He wrapped his arm around her, giving her a light peck on her cheek as he let go of her hand, placing the other arm of his around her waist, slowly swaying from side to side.

«You know...There have been something that has been bothering me for quite some time now.» he started, breaking the intimate silence between the two.

Luna got slightly scared, since he said it in quite a serious tone. «Oh?»

«Never really liked your name...» he said softly, not meaning any harm by saying it, though, it came out very wrong when she heart it.

Luna could feel her heart drop, and a lump starting to form in her throat. Her mind starting to wander where it shouldn’t be, thinking that all of this, that Gladion had planned, were just a set up a break up with her? Him telling her that he had found someone else or anything of those sorts? «Is that so…?» she muttered, looking away from him, tears starting to appear in her eyes, her mind overthinking everything and noticing every little detail around them. She were also feeling quite insulted, as she can’t really do much about her name, it being given to her at birth.

She puffed her cheeks, pouting slightly in an attempt to hide that she were feeling hurt. She didn’t notice that Gladion moved his arm a little, and not wanting to know why either. She bit her lip, holding the tears as she decided to look down, seeing him holding a small, black velvet covered box in his hand. Her eyes grew bigger as she stared at it, and as he opened it, revealing a ring on the inside, the tears started to roll down her cheeks. She covered her mouth, letting out a light gasp of surprise, lightly starting to shiver the more she looked at it, all her feelings going haywire.

«Luna Diane Mahina...» he started, pausing for a few seconds, inhaling deeply.

_ «Will you marry me?» _

It took her a few seconds to process what he asked before she nodded, it being the only thing she managed to get out before saying anything. «Yes...» she muttered softly after a while, her voice cracked slightly. The tears continued to run down her cheeks, shivering lightly. Gladion smiled softly and took the ring out of the box, reaching for her hand and gently put it on. She carefully watched him do it, starting to tear up more. «Oh my gosh...Gladion...» she muttered, looking at her hand, her eyes fixated on the sparkly item on her finger.

She started to wipe her tears with her thumb on her right hand, not wanting to ruin the ring with her makeup, which probably had made her look like a ghost from crying. The ring were quite simple, but were fitting her just right. Three sparkling, round diamonds met by waves of white ones at the center. A sweep of small, twinkling diamonds crosses under it with a soft curve, and a band of rose gold along to compliment the stones and coloring, giving it some interesting contrast. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. Gladion held her tightly, feeling her entire being shiver lightly in his arms. He gently rubbed her back a little before she leaned back, him noticing that her eyes were quite red as she wiped her eyes again, sniffling lightly, having a soft, sheepish smile on her lips. He reached for her chin, lifting it up towards him as he leaned down to her, giving her a tender kiss. They stood there for a while, him just holding her close, seeing her slowly collect herself and a growing smile appearing on her face. They started to wander a little more around the meadow, just enjoying the rest of the evening before deciding to head home. Luna kept on silently squealing and look at her hand, still in awe of what had happened. Gladion felt relieved that she said yes, and figured that he finally could relax a little more now that she was his fiancèe.

Earlier that day, Gladion had been at the office, going through some documents to keep himself sane before heading out, consulting with Silvally with all kinds of problems he could run into when the evening would start. The pokemon just gave him a soft low growl, as a way to tell him that it would all be fine. Gladion had been there, hiding from everyone at most, slowly panicking and going over every detail there was to go through. Making sure that the food would be delivered, that James, the butler would keep an eye on that, that his pokemon would behave and do as told,  _ despite Silvally not doing just that _ . He kept panicking and look at the small, black, velvet box the entire day, reality hitting harder than it probably should at him. It had been on his mind for a while, but never really got the courage to get a ring, nor plan anything for it. So when she were in Kanto with her family, he decided to just go for it. Get the ring, and wing it if possible, not planning anything for Valentines day, which was something he planned in the last second, two days prior, in a very panicked state of mind.  
  
_ At least he planned something for the day for once. _


End file.
